1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical connector with a cover having a plurality of standoffs.
2. Description of Prior Art
CPU socket connectors are widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect CPUs with PCBs. A CPU socket connector usually comprises a base, and a cover slidably engaged on the base. The base defines a plurality of passageways receiving a plurality of conductive contacts. The cover defines a plurality of passages for insertion of contact pins of the CPU thereinto. Thus, pins of the CPU are electrically mated with the corresponding contacts secured in the base. This kind of electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,419,514, 6,340,309 and 6,338,640.
Referring to FIG. 3, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,514 discloses a conventional CPU socket connector 3. The CPU socket connector 3 comprises a base 30 soldered on a PCB (not shown), a cover 32 mounted on the base 30, an actuator 34 actuating the cover 32 to slide along the base 30, and a plurality of contacts 36. A plurality of passageways 302 is defined in the base 30 arranged in a rectangular array, the passageways 302 receiving the contacts 36 therein. The cover 32 is generally a thin plate, and comprises a supporting portion 320. A plurality of passages 3201 is defined in the supporting portion 320 of the cover 32, corresponding to the passageways 302 of the base 30, for insertion of pins of the CPU 4 thereinto.
Referring to FIG. 4, in assembly, the CPU 4 is attached on the supporting portion 320 of the cover 32. The pins of the CPU 4 are inserted through the passages 320 of the cover 32 into the passageways 302 of the base 30, and then electrically mate with the contacts 36 of the base 30. The base 30 of the connector 3 is soldered to the PCB. Thus, the contacts 36 of the base 30 electrically connect the CPU 4 with the PCB.
In use, the CPU 4 typically generates much heat. Because the cover 32 is generally a thin plane, the cover 32 is liable to easily warp when subjected to heat generated from the CPU 4. When this happens, the CPU 4 may be only slantingly attached on the cover 32. The pins of the CPU 4 may become disconnected from the contacts 36. This results in interruption or failure of electrical connection between the CPU 4 and the PCB.
A new CPU socket connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having standoffs that can safely support a CPU thereon.
In order to achieve the above object, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative base, a cover mounted on the base, a plurality of conductive terminals, and an actuator actuating the cover to slide along the base. The base defines a plurality of passageways receiving the corresponding terminals therein. The cover comprises a main body and a protrusion. The main body defines a plurality of passages corresponding to the passageways of the base. Four L-shaped standoffs extend perpendicularly upwardly from four corners of the main body respectively. Each standoff has a same height. A cross sectional area of each of the standoffs is far less than a cross sectional area of the main body. When a CPU is mounted on the electrical connector, it is supported by the standoffs of the cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: